The Mystery of Akuma
by Hikaru2322
Summary: Rachel and Conan visit a cafe. Meanwhile, Allen and Kanda were supposed to have a date. Yullen. Oneshot. Fem Kanda


Well. It's just a short oneshot. Sorry. But this is all I could think of. I felt like doing female Kanda. I was going to add cat ears. But I took it out at the last minute.

Sadly, I don't own either Case Closed OR D Gray Man

* * *

"Where're ya going Rachel?" Conan asked. He noticed that she was getting ready to leave the apartment that she, Conan, and her father lived in.

"I'm just going out shopping. Do you want to come?" she smiled.

"Sure!" The two set off. It wasn't long before they got hungry and stopped in a nearby café. There weren't that many people.

A girl at the age of 18 with long navy hair tied in a high ponytail was sitting by herself in a booth. A man and a women whom were clearly a couple sat in another. A single man sat by himself as well. There was only one waitress on duty.

"Slow business." Rachel noticed as the two sat down.

"Yes." The waitress sighed. "It's quite boring around here." Practically everyone in the restaurant had paid a visit to the restroom over the course of Rachel and Conan's meal. Even the waitress. But the girl with the navy hair didn't.

"I'll be right back." Rachel said as she headed to the woman's room. Right after she entered the restrooms, a loud scream pierced the tiny, near deserted café. Conan sprang up from his seat at the booth and rushed to Rachel's side. He couldn't help but gape at what he saw.

The body of the man who had been sitting in the booth with the woman lay stuffed in a stall. Soon, black pentacles appeared on his body. Before Conan could even react, the body crumpled into dust. They turned around at the sound of the shriek of the waitress.

"H-he disappeared." She stuttered.

"Henry!" his girlfriend cried.

"Don't move!" Everyone froze. "It's obvious that he was murdered. And the culprit is obviously in this room!" All of the people in the restaurant, even the girl with the ponytail had rushed to the scene of the crime when Rachel screamed.

"Not necessarily." The girl with the ponytail said.

"What do you mean?" Rachel was shaking.

"It was the work of an Akuma." Silence enveloped the small group.

"Akuma?" The very idea of an Akuma was highly illogical to Conan.

"Yes. An evil machine that kills humans. It wears a human skin so you can't tell it apart from normal humans."

"How do you know he was killed by an Akuma?" the sobbing girlfriend asked.

"They fire blood bullets that eat away at your body until it crumbles."

"That's horrible! What do we do!?" Rachel asked.

"First of all, don't call the police. That would complicate things." She said.

"Why not?" Conan was skeptical of this strange girl.

"It's supposed to be a secret that I'm here. I'm an exorcist of the Black Order."

"Black Order?"

"We specialize in destroying Akuma. All we have to do right now is wait for my idiotic boyfriend."

"Why?" This was getting stranger by the minute.

"He's and exorcist too." She smiled evilly. They had no choice but to listen the her. Once they were all sitting down, something struck Conan's mind.

"Miss…." He started.

"Kanda. Just Kanda."

"Kanda. Why does it matter whether or not if you're boyfriend is here?" he asked.

"You'll see. Let's just hope that idiot isn't lost again." She growled. Just sitting and waiting was agonizing. Conan wanted answers now. He wouldn't have believed the girls' story if he hadn't seen the man's disintegrate right in front of him.

"Henry." The woman sobbed. Both Rachel and the waitress were comforting her. Kanda made no indication of possibly helping the woman. She just kept glaring at the door. Conan just couldn't take it anymore. He decided that he would take a look at the crime scene by himself. He tried to sneak away, but Kanda's exceptionally honed battle skills sensed him leaving.

"Oi. Brat." She stopped him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Her gaze was transfixed on the unmoving door.

"What if it's not here?!?!" the single man yelled. "What do you plan to do if it's not!?!?"

"Like I said, my boyfriend will help." Before the man could snap at her again, somebody burst into the tiny restaurant.

"Yu!" the person ran directly to Kanda. He had his arms open wide, hoping for a warm embrace from the girl. Too bad that wasn't what she had in mind for him.

"Baka Moyashi!" she screamed and grabbed one his arms and flung him. He crashed onto the floor with a loud thud.

"TWO THINGS!!!!!!!" She began. "ONE! DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME WHILE WE'RE IN PUBLIC!!!!!! ONLY WHEN WE'RE ALONE!!!!!!!" _Wow. _ Conan thought. "TWO! WHY THE HELL DID IT TAKE YOU SO LONG TO GET HERE?!?!!!!!!!!!!" She finished.

"Kanda." He lifted his head. A large gear-like monocle covered his left eye. "That waitress is an Akuma." He said. Kanda spun around and sliced the waitress before she could even transform. Once her body disappeared, so did the boy's monocle.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem!" he smiled. Conan was finally able to get a good look at the boy. He was sixteen years old, with white hair like an old man's and grey eyes. A long scar ran over his left eye. He strangely wore gloves.

"Hi. I'm Allen Walker." He introduced himself.

"Don't bother. There was a murder. I already explained everything." Kanda motioned to the still sobbing woman.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He told her. "But if someone comes to you asking to resurrect him, don't take his offer. That's how Akuma are made." He told her.

"C'mon Moyashi. Let's just go. You owe me for making me wait so long." She glared.

"I love you too!"

"Che." And they left. The remaining four witnesses all agreed to never speak of this again. They all kept true to their word.


End file.
